


Fransweek 2020

by KimchilovingGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, fransweek2020, i still don't know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: Sans brings up a topic of conversation that may or may not have been a mistake.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fransweek 2020

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot everything i knew about writing

Love confessions. Something that everyone makes a fuss about for reasons that Sans just couldn't understand. It always seemed so easy, just tell the person. Worst that could happen was that they wouldn’t reciprocate, but even then you could still meet someone else, being rejected wasn't the end of the world. He just couldn’t see why everyone made it look so hard. There were plenty of other things that were a lot harder to own up to than something as simple as a crush.  
  
“I think it’s hard for people because rejection can really hurt. They're afraid of getting hurt, and having some hope is better than none,” For someone who had gone through the whole Underground displaying minimal amounts of emotion, Frisk knew a surprising amount about them. Sans already knew that her point of view would differ from his, but that was the fun part.  
  
It had taken two years for them to recover from the RESETs. They both had their own demons to deal with and knowing what the other knew had made them avoid each other. It was really a miracle that they were friends now. A miracle that he was very grateful for.  
  
Thanks to that miracle, he had someone to talk to, someone who understood. Whenever their schedules matched up, they'd always go to Grillby’s and just talk. Sometimes they would catch-up on what’s happening in each other's lives, but other times they would just talk about random things. Getting into small debates about dumb topics like pizza toppings or condiment preferences. Sans still couldn’t believe that Frisk thought mustard was better than ketchup.   
  
“rejection hurts, but wouldn’t it just be easier to get hurt once instead of worrying every day about if they like you or not? c’mon frisk, you gotta see where i’m coming from.”  
  
The girl in question just gave a small chuckle. “Yeah I can see where you’re coming from, but it’s really not that simple. Everyone reacts differently to rejection. Some can bounce back no problem while others would rather keep worrying than have their heart broken. It really depends on the person.”  
  
“well, i guess that makes me the type to bounce back.”  
  
“Have you ever confessed your love to anyone?” He was tempted to lie. He Sans had no idea why but he was tempted to lie. What would even be the point?  
  
“maybe when I was younger but i don’t really remember,” Why didn’t he just say no? That wouldn’t have sounded so suspicious. But again, why does it matter how he sounded? He didn’t usually care. “what ‘bout you? are you afraid of heartbreak?” He'd asked the question jokingly but he found himself anticipating her answer.   
  
This had happened before. He found himself doing this periodically, saying things one way but really thinking something else. And it would always happen around Frisk. It was weird and bothered him a lot, but she hadn’t noticed and Sans just couldn’t help himself. There was this ever-present want to impress her and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out when it first appeared or where it was coming from. It was just there, unneeded and, at times, very bothersome. Frisk’s opinion on him couldn’t change from some past accomplishment or mistake, she wasn't the type of person. He couldn't think of a single reason why he was feeling these things.  
  
“Truth be told I really don’t know much about romance. With all the meetings and paperwork, I hadn’t really had time. But I do think that heartbreak wouldn’t be easy to bounce back from. At least for me, it wouldn't. I think...” Something in him cringed at the uncertainty in that sentence. He'd started working with Alphys in the lab, and even though his work hours were very, very loose he still got tired. Sans couldn’t imagine how Frisk survived being an ambassador. With a workday that started at eight and ended anywhere between three and ten, he was surprised that she even had time for their little meetups. But her work paid off. It was amazing just how much she could do in one day. She was amazing.  
  
But, at the same time, no matter how amazing and successful she was in her work, if you paid enough attention you would quickly notice that Frisk was having trouble keeping up. In the very beginning, when she just started her duties as ambassador, there had been a lot of work. She didn’t know what she was doing or how things worked, and she had barely been able to pull through that. But it looked like the pressure never subsided. Sans had watched her improve over the years. She learned and conquered new heights, but even with two years of being the ambassador of a forgotten people and fighting off other politicians under her belt, she was still as tired as she had been back then.   
  
It was unfair what the monsters did, dumping the responsibility of ambassador on Frisk. Sure Asgore had given her a choice but with everything that she had gone through in the underground, there was just no way that she could’ve refused. The king had known as much when he asked her.  
  
The blatant sacrifice of personal life at the young age of eighteen had cost Frisk a lot, including her social life. All her time was dedicated to helping monsterkind, and Sans felt appreciation swell in his soul anytime the thought crossed his mind.  
  
“c’mon pal, even if you don’t know heartbreak you must have broken tons of hearts yourself. your quite the catch after all,” He had meant to say it as a joke. But he just had to add that last part! Sans berated himself and did his best to control the magic flooding to his face as he realized just what he said.  
  
“Well, then the same could go for you, Sans!” Frisk teased. And even though it was just teasing something in him seemed fluttered at her words.  
  
“heh, thanks but i don’t see anyone swooning over me anytime soon.”   
  
“Not true! You’re a great guy who’s caring and supportive; the definition of perfect boyfriend material!” Frisk complimented him without a second thought. It was amazing how easily she could change his mood. Even though she was probably completely unaware of the effect her words had on him, she still had a way of saying exactly the right thing to cheer him up. Sans often found himself depending on her to cheer him up. It was probably one of his worst habits.  
  
“oh is that so?” He couldn’t help but blush. Frisk was known to be a bit of a flirt—although now she reserved her pick up lines for her friends since it was “unprofessional to hit on your colleague”—and Sans had mostly gotten used to her friendly flirting. Or at least he liked to think that. Although this probably wasn't flirting and just her genuinely complimenting him.  
  
Recently he found himself getting flustered anytime Frisk said anything even mildly close to a compliment. He didn't even deserve most of them.  
  
“heh, even if that were true i don’t think i ever caused any hearts to break so your gonna have to fill me in on what’s that’s like.” He grinned at her remembering something that Frisk had probably forgotten about. He hoped she didn't notice how strained his smile was.  
  
“You're making me sound like some sort of vixen, stop being ridiculous! And I don’t remember ever breaking anyone’s heart.”  
  
“i think mark from the resource department would say otherwise,” He teased. It happened again. Sans's tone didn’t match what he was feeling at all. His anger peeked whenever he thought of the bastard.

It had started with little notes with compliments and slowly turned into a disgusting obsession. Mark had tried to hit on Frisk and when she ignored him at work, he started following her. He would stalk her to her car, "accidentally" run into her at the park and "really liked the food at Grillby's." All in all, he was a creep and Sans had been ready to make him regret stalking Frisk for the rest of his life after just a week. But Frisk had stopped him and convinced him that she could handle it. And she did. She made him regret everything. Frisk had rejected him in front of the whole Resource Department, fired him on the spot and signing a restraining order. He was lucky enough to have witnessed the whole thing, and the memory of the creep's face paling with every word that Frisk said made him regret not taking a picture.  
  
“He had stalked me and was obsessed, I didn't have much of a choice. If I hadn’t done that you would have torn him to shreds, I still remember the look you gave him the third time he showed up at Grillby's!”

It was a gruesome understatement to say that Sans had been ready to tare that guy apart. He had been ready to incinerate him until there wasn't a single bit of him left. If Frisk hadn’t stopped him Sans would have evaporated him.   
  
“can you blame me? the creep liked relish more than ketchup.” Sans said with a wink. He tried to hide the fact that the memory of Mark alone made him want to kill something with a joke. But the wink was a mistake.   
  
_what if she takes it the wrong way? it was just a joke. just a joke… it wasn’t even a good time to wink! what is wrong with me!? wait, if it was just a joke then i shouldn’t be worrying about anything! frisk loves jokes. and wink was just part of it..._ The inner monologue completely filled his mind. But he was snapped out of it by an angelic sound that reached him through his thoughts.  
  
Frisk giggled and he felt himself melt.   
  
“I’m just glad he learned his lesson and left me alone," There was a pause in their conversation and Sans was sure that they were done talking about confessions. He was wrong. "But Sans, you’re definitely lying. There’s just no way that someone hasn’t tried jumped your bones yet.” The effect of her words was instantaneous. A blush covered his face and he found himself tongue-tied. _laugh it off, she's joking. laugh it off, she's joking. laugh it off, laugh it off, laugh it off, laugh it off, laugh it off!_

“I’m sorry that probably sounded weird!! That was inappropriate, I'm so sorry Sans!” Frisk was quick to take her words back in a panic. She looked even more flustered then him.  
  
“‘t’s all good. although i don't know about the whole jumping bones thing,” Sans sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. This conversation had turned awkward and Frisk was visibly uncomfortable. Why did he even bring confessions up in the first place? It was a topic that was sure to get awkward.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, bad wording…Anyways, why are you asking about love confessions in the first place?” It looked like Frisk had been thinking the same thing as him. Although, there was an edge to her tone that was undeniably worrying.

“just curious.” Definitely not suspicious.  
  
“Is that so…?”  
  
“yep.”  
  
“Is it possible that maybe your interested in someone and don't know what to do?” Somewhere deep in his soul, Sans felt something stir as if replying to Frisk’s question.   
  
“nope.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“yep.”  
  
“Even after everything I still can't tell when your lying," Frisk sighed, seeming to give up. "I thought I got it down but you're even more talented at it than me.” Sans silently let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.   
  
“got a lot of practice,” And with that single statement both of them were briefly sent to a different life, a different timeline. Pure white dust, tiled floor, giant pillars, stained glass windows and an eternal smile. Sans could feel Frisk’s discomfort. Why did he have to say that?  
  
“Well, uh, I gotta go to the lady’s room,” She was definitely running away from the topic that was almost brought up. It was unusual but he really couldn’t blame her, he wanted to do the same.  
  
“Sans, are you planning to confess to Frisk today?” Sans started at the voice just noticing the food placed in front of him. Grillby continued “You don’t have to be nervous, the two of you are made for each other. And you did a mostly good job setting everything up.”  
  
Grillby’s voice always amazed Sans. It was wispy and soft and if you weren't listening you could easily miss it. There was something very calming about the bartender and Sans had often sought advice from him. But it looked like the years had caught up with the flame the monster and he had gone insane.  
  
“what are you talking about grillbs? what would i confess to her about? and what do you mean by ‘mostly good job setting everything up?'” There was a note of panic in his confusion voice that he didn't know the reason for and Sans suddenly felt like he was being put on the spot. Confess to Frisk about what?   
  
“Sans, no matter how unversed you are when it comes to such things even you can’t deny that you have feelings for our dear ambassador. Don’t you find Frisk attractive?”   
  
“no? n-not that i’m saying that she isn’t attractive, she’s very attractive, but not for me…?” The flame monster just tilted his head to the side in mock confusion and Sans felt his cheekbones heat up with embarrassment. “no that’s not right either, i find her attractive but not in that way? she’s really pretty b-but i don’t love her…no! i do love her i-i, just not in that way!”   
  
He was a flustered, rambling mess and he knew it. He also knew that Grillby probably thought that this proved his point, but it really didn’t. He was satisfied with where he was with Frisk now, very good friends. That was enough for him. Sans got to spend time with her, talk to her and it didn't seem like that was going to change anytime soon. This was good. He was happy with this.  
  
“But then why did you start talking about love confessions?” Grillby calmly asked and completely threw Sans off. That was a very good question. A good question that Sans didn't have an answer for.  
  
“well, you know, i-i-i…i just brought up the first thing that came to mind! to keep the conversation going!” Yes, that made sense. That’s what happened, that’s definitely what happened and it definitely wasn't just a very bad excuse.  
  
“And why were love confessions on your mind?” Grillby seemed to be infuriatingly good at catching him off guard.  
  
“don’t you have other customers?” Sans said flatly, refusing to answer the question.  
  
The bartender took a short moment to take note of all the bar patrons quickly deciding if he needed to get back to work or not. “Then let me at least give you this advice; strike the iron while it’s hot. Frisk adores and cherishes you. Right now, it's the perfect time to get things of your chest.” And with that, Grillby left so that he could tend to his other customers. All Sans could do was stare after him in disbelief.  
  
He couldn’t believe that the bartender was serious about all this. It was obvious that he and Frisk were just friends. Sure they spent time a lot of time together, but that was what friends did.  
  
“Sans are you alright?” He was startled for the second time in that day as Frisk snapped him out of his thoughts. He must have zoned out since he didn’t even hear her approach him. “You’ve been staring at the wall for the last minute.” Well, that was embarrassing.  
  
“don’t worry ‘bout, just thinking something’s over.” _and cursing grillby for making me think about these things._  
  
“You still sure that you're not interested in anyone?” For a brief moment, Sans had no idea what she was talking about. He’d forgotten his conversation with Frisk prior to Grillby sticking his nose into things that weren’t any of his business. It almost made him slip up.  
  
“n-yep!” His voice came out more perky and nervous than he expected. By the way her eyes narrowed he knew she was onto him. Although he didn’t even know exactly what he was hiding from her.  
  
Unexpectedly, she didn’t push it and seemed to just leave it be. It was out of character, and kind of worrying. She was always stubborn and rarely ever backed down. If Frisk wanted to do something she would most likely do it, and if she didn’t succeed the first time she’d try again. That was just who she was and the only times she did back down was when she was scheming something or when something was wrong.  
  
“You know when you started talking about love confessions I was sure that you needed advice about confessing to someone. It’s really not the type of topic you just get curious about for no reason and you don't seem like the kind of person who would be interested in such things because you were "just curious.”" She was definitely scheming something. He had no idea what, but he kept his guard up. What was it with people assuming he wanted to confess to someone? Why couldn't he be "just curious?" And if you couldn't be "just curious" then how come Frisk didn't have any problem talking to him about this? Did it just work one way or something? Or-Wait-  
  
"wait, frisk what abo-" _i'm an idiot._

“Well it looks like your not planning to do it and this seems like the perfect opportunity,” She turned on her barstool to face him. 

For some dumb reason, he just kept hearing Grillby’s advice in the back of his skull. “I have something to tell you and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. You can tell me to stop if you want.”  
  
She paused and it looked like she was thinking about what she was going to say. Slowly a light blush started spreading across her face and she seemed to have trouble looking at him. Which was good cause he was sure that if she were to turn around, he would have the same problem. “Okay, okay… For the last year and a half, I’ve had a bit of a crush on you. My mood started to depend on your mood and any day is a good day if I get to talk to you. I don’t expect you to return the feelings but I hope that this doesn’t ruin our friendship. I just had to get it off my chest- Sans are you alright?”  
  
It took everything in him not to just take a shortcut to his bed and try to suffocate himself in his pillow. He was an idiot. A dolt. A very stupid person. Frisk described exactly what he had been feeling, but, unlike him, she was actually able to decipher what those feelings meant.   
  
She didn’t expect him to reciprocate. He had started talking about love confessions, but that led nowhere. The more he thought about it, the more he saw how the whole conversation about love confessions could have been a preparation for his own. With all these realizations crashing down on him, all he could do was stare blankly at Frisk as his face turned into a blueberry.  
  
“Sorry did I make it weird? I didn’t mean to. It’s just- it just felt right. Shoot, I’m sorry Sans I should have never said anythi-“ Before she could finish a very small voice that seemed to come from Sans, but sounded nothing like him, whispered a single phrase that made her stop her rambling.  
  
“love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really really really rusty, but my first few works were for Fransweek and it seemed like that perfect way to try and get back into writing.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!
> 
> (I swear i'm on time! it's still the 8th where i live! i'm not late!!!!)


End file.
